Raingirl
by Kazemaki Natoshi
Summary: Gadis itu. Gadis yang merayap bersama air-air hujan. Gadis yang pernah kutemui dengan cara yang mengejutkan. Dan juga, gadis yang telah mengenalkanku dengan rasa yang mengalir ini. Gadis itu adalah... maleInofemnaru alias genderbender, typo masih ditemukan. Rnr please.


Assalamu'alaikum Wr. Wb.

Ini adalah fic permintaan maaf saya atas kekecewaan minna-san dengan fic GGL saya. Yah, walaupun saya punya tagihan fic multichap yang banyak, namun jika ide yang satu ini tidak saya tuangkan, nanti malah hilang mood saya menulis. Tehe! Oh ya, untuk fic 'Insyaf' itu adalah kesalahan saya. Tapi, jika banyaknya permintaan untuk dilanjut, maka akan saya pertimbangkan. Itu sih terserah minna-san. Gomennasai, minna. Karena saya melanggar janji saya dan terlampau mengecewakan semua. Namun saya ini masihlah remaja labil. Jadi, mohon kerja samanya, ne.

Happy reading!

Raingirl

Naruto itu punyanya MK

Fic ini kan dari pikiran saya, keluarnya dari tangan saya, jadi fic ini punya saya~

Warning standar serta gender bender dan typo(s) yang membahana.

Kritik saran bahkan flame diterima

Rintik hujan membombardir kota Konoha. Hujan musim panas yang banyak dikeluhkan oleh orang-orang. Termasuk pemuda ini. Pemuda dengan surai pirang pucat yang tengah memandang awan mendung. Tentunya dari teras sekolahnya. Pemuda itu adalah Yamanaka Ino.

Ia memang benci hujan dari kecil. Disaat anak-anak lain bermain hujan-hujanan, ia hanya mengurung diri di kamar dan bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya. Aneh memang untuk dia saat itu. Karena seyogyanya, anak seumuran itu senang-senangnya bermain dengan air apalagi hujan-hujanan. Mungkin Ino - panggilan pemuda itu- adalah pengecualian.

Ino melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Pukul 4.30 tertera di sana. Ia kemudian mengembangkan payung ungunya. Melangkahkan kaki keluar dari SMA Konoha sendirian.

Sebenarnya ia memiliki teman, tapi ia menyuruhnya untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Ia beralasan ada urusan sebentar. Namun yang sebenarnya adalah ia tak ingin merepotkan temannya tersebut. Secara, rumah mereka terlampau kontras letaknya. Ino di bagian utara sedangkan temannya di bagian selatan.

Ino mempercepat langkah kakinya. Mendapati hujan yang kembali semakin deras. Namun, atensinya sedikit terganggu melihat seorang gadis pirang yang berjalan sendirian di bawah guyuran hujan.

Ia menjadi bimbang. Antara memilih membantu gadis itu, atau pulang secepatnya. Perang batin pun tak terelakkan darinya. Namun ingatan tentang ajaran ayahnya terbersit walau hanya sepersekian detik saja. Ia memutuskan untuk membantu gadis itu.

RG

Naruto, gadis pirang yang tengah menikmati hujan-hujanannya tiba-tiba mengerutkan dahinya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menghalangi rintik hujan darinya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat sesuatu yang mengganggu kesenangannya.

" Seseorang mengatakan padaku, 'tidak baik membiarkan seorang gadis yang sedang kesusahan', bukan." Seseorang berkata tepat di belakangnya. Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang pucat bernama Yamanaka Ino.

" Oh, bukankah juga tak baik mengganggu kesenangan seorang gadis?!" Dengan sinis Naruto menanggapinya. Ia merasa orang ini tak bicara jujur padanya. Sedang Ino, ia mengucapkan maaf dan menjauhkan payungnya serta dirinya dari Naruto. Ia tak menyangkan niat baiknya akan mengganggu orang lain. Menyesal, tentu saja. Ia tak pernah diajarkan untuk mengganggu orang lain oleh orang tuanya.

Naruto yang melihatnya jadi tak tega. Ia yang tadinya memasang wajah tak nyaman, memasang tampang cemberut.

" Mou, sebenarnya niatmu baik. Tapi aku merasa kau tak jujur tentang alasannya padaku ttebayo. Dan lagi, kau juga belum mengenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu. Itu tak sopan ttebayo." Keluh Naruto. Mendengarnya, Ino tertegun. Ia heran, darimana Naruto tahu bahwa ia sedikit berbohong? Dan, bukankah mereka sebelumnya pernah bertemu? Bahkan berbicara. Kenapa gadis di depannya ini seolah tak ingat dengannya?

" Ano, bukankah sebenarnya kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" ragu-ragu ia bertanya. Dan mendapat respon yang menggelikan menurutnya.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Benarkah yang diucapkan pemuda ini? Oh ya, ia sedikit kesulitan dalam mengingat wajah serta nama orang yang hanya numpang lewat. Wajar saja ia tak ingat.

" Ehehe. Maaf, aku tak mengingatnya. Aku ini orang yang sulit menghafal wajah dan nama orang yang jarang kujumpai." Ungkap Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya. Ino sedikit cengo. Tak menyangka akan menemui orang macam Naruto. Namun ia juga tak menyalahkannya sih. Lagian, ia juga tak terkenal seperti teman-teman Naruto yang lain. Ia juga tak terlalu mecolok seperti halnya berandalan sekolah. Yah, semua yang menyangkut dirinya, semuanya hanya biasa saja.

" Um, tak apa. Lalu, kenapa kau hujan-hujanan? Bukankah besok seragam ini masih digunakan?" Tanya Ino. Ia juga sedkit penasaran tentang hal itu.

" Itu ya. Etto... karena aku suka. Lagipula aku punya seragam cadangan, kok. Jadi tak masalah buatku. Oh ya, apa Ino-kun juga suka hujan sama sepertiku ttebayo?" Manik safir Naruto berkilat. Menatap manik _aquamarine_ milik Ino.

" Eh? Aku... tak terlalu menyukai hujan. Sejak kecil aku memang tak suka hujan. Apa yang membuarmu suka dengan hujan?" jujur, Ino terkejut akan pertanyaan naruto. Karena sebelumnya belum pernah yang bertanya hal itu padanya.

" Itu ya. Ya... entahlah. Akun hanya menyukainya saja. Tak ada alasan khusus. Hujan kan anugrah Tuhan. Kita yang tinggal menerima saja kenapa protes? Betul kan?" sambil menatap lagit Naruto menjawab. Ia juga memejamkan matanya sejenak. Merasakah butiran air yang jatuh menimpa wajahnya.

" Coba Ino-kun merasakannya sebentar. Rasanya enak lo. Seperti di pijat dengan akupuntur." Tawar Naruto. Manik naruto berkilat lagi. Terlihat lebih berkilau ketimbang tadi menurut Ino.

Ino ragu. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengajaknya melakukan hal yang ia benci. Apalagi itu adalah orang aasing. Dalam benak ia ingin menolaknya dengan halus. Namun entah kenapa sekarang rasanya ia sulit sekali berkata apa yang di benaknya. Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

Akhirnya ia menuruti dorongan entah dari mana itu. Ia menutup payungnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Derasnya air hujan yang menghujaminya membuat sensasi tersendiri baginya. Cukup menyenangkan baginya.

Naruto tersenyum. Melihat oang lain menikmati hujan seperti halnya semakin menambah kesenangannya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kos-kosan yang ia tinggali dengan seseorang. Tentunya dengan ditemani oleh Ino di sampingnya.

Perjalanan mereka diwarnai keheningan. Naruto yang tengah menikmati kesenangannya membuatnya terdiam. Sedang Ino yang disibukkan dengan pikirannya juga ikut terdiam.

" Ne, Naruto-san. Sudah berapa lama kau hujan-hujanan tadi?" Ino bertanya. Memecah kesunyian yang selama ini menaungi ia dan Naruto.

" Oh, kira-kira sudah 30 menit yang lalu sebelum kau datang. Memangnya kena...pa?" Naruto terkejut. Mendapati bibir Ino yang sudah membiru karena kedinginan. Ia mulai panik. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, ia menarik tangan Ino menuju sampai, ia diberi delikan mengerikan milik gadis _oniks_. Teman satu kosannya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

" Darimana saja kau. Dan siapa pemuda yang kau bawa itu?" Selidik Sasuke.

" Teme, bicaranya nanti saja. Ino-kun harus segera diantar ke rumahnya." Sela Naruto. Ia khawatir dengan Ino. Ini semua gara-gara dirinya. Jikalau ia tak meminta Ino ikut hujan-hujanan seperti dirinya, Ino tak akan jadi begini.

Melihat raut khawatir di paras sahabatnya, Sasuke segera menuju ke parkiran dan mengambil mobilnya. Ia mengantar Naruto ke rumah Ino. Tanpa perlu bertanya, ia sudah tahu di mana saja tempat murid-murid SMA Konoha. Sesampainya di sana, Ino disambut dengan kekhawatiran keluarganya. Naruto meminta maaf pada orang tua Ino. Karenanya lah Ino menjadi seperti ini. Namun, orang tua Ino memakluminya. Mereka bahkan menawari Naruto untuk ikut dirawat. Namun ditolak dengan halus oleh Naruto.

RG

Ino menghela nafas. Tak ia sangka, tindakannya kemarin membuatnya harus terkena demam tinggi.

Sekarang ini ia berada di ruang kesehatan. Ia nekat untuk tetap masuk sekolah walaupun ia masih demam. Yah, meskipun sebelumnya dilarang oleh orang tuanya, ia akhirnya diijinkan untuk tetap sekolah. Dan akhirnya berakhir di ruang kesehatan.

" Jadi kau juga di sini, Ino-kun?" Ino terkejut. Suara ini, bukankah ini suara Naruto. Jadi dia juga dirawat ya. Ia tak menyadarinya karena pandangannya yang sedikit kabur serta terhalang dengan sekat yang menutupi ruang perawatan antara laki-laki dengan perempuan.

" Ah.. ya, begitulah. Kau juga, ya, Naruto-san." Balas Ino. Naruto terkikik geli. Membuat Ino mengernyit heran. Apa ia melakukan sesuatu yang menggelikan?

" Kukira kau masih di rumah ttebayo. Maaf ya soal kemarin. Aku tak tahu kau tak tahan dengan air hujan." Sesal Naruto. Mendengarnya, Ino jadi tak enak hati. Ia mencoba menghibur Naruto, namun suara seraknya keluar yang ia yakini menambah rasa bersalah Naruto. Ino jadi kebingungan karenanya.

" Maa, maa. Jangan salahkan dirimu, Naruto-san. Walaupun berakhir seperti ini, aku senang kok. Karena mendapat pengalaman baru untukku." Ungkap Ino akhirnya. Hening. Tak ada di antara mereka yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Hingga akhirnya Ino dikejutkan dengan tindakan Naruto yang membuka sekat yang hanya sebatas kain penghalang itu.

" Lusa nanti, temui aku di taman belakang, ya! Ino-kun." Seru Naruto. Dengan cepat ia mengembalikan kembali sekat yang ia buka tadi.

RG

" jadi seperti itulah, aku dekat dengan Naruto-san. Aku sebenarnya sedikit tak percaya dengan hubungan kami. Karena sungguh-sungguh tak dinyana-nyana." Ungkap Ino pada keempat temannya. Sakura, Kiba, Tenten mengangguk paham terkecuali Sasuke yang hanya menyedekapkan tangannya.

" Satu pertanyaan. Lalu, kau memakai seragam apa ketika masuk?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia sedikit curiga jika cerita ini dibuat-buat. Pasalnya, seingatnya Ino tak memiliki baju cadangan. Lalu, apa yang ia kenakan ketika nekat masuk?

" Ah, itu. Sebenarnya, seragamku waktu itu masih basah. Tapi, ketika pagi, aku menyetrika seragamku hingga kering. Yah, walau tak terlalu kering sih." Jawab Ino seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia tak menemukan celah di sini. Memang, ia dikenal sebagai manusia tanpa ekspresi. Namun, ia sangat pintar membaca ekspresi seseorang. Dan dengan mudah pula, ia mengetahui suatu kebohongan lewat ekspresinya.

" Lalu, kamu nembak Naruto dengan cara apa?" Tanya Sakura antusias. Sedang Ino menggaruk pipinya ragu. Apakah ia harus menceritakannya atau tidak.

" Sudahlah, ceritakan saja pada kami, Ino!" Pinta Kiba bersemangat.

" Etto... aku hanya mengirim sebuah surat di lokernya." Jawab Ino sedikit tersipu.

" hah, kuno sekali? Apa tak ada yang lain lagi di pikiranmu selain itu, Ino. Ya ampun, dasar!" Kata Sakura kesal. Namun, gelengan dari Ino membuatnya mendesah. Mungkin Ino masih awam dengan hal yang beginian. Kecewa ia dengan hasilnya. Padahal ia sudah susah payah mengumpulkan teman-temannya tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto untuk mengulik semua ini. Tapi hasilnya tak begitu memuaskan. Hah~ merepotkan.

The End

Selesai! Bagaimana minna-san? Menarik kah? Garing kah? Atau gimana? Santai saja, semua itu tuangkan dalam review. OK!

Saya Kazemaki Natoshi mohon undur diri.

Wassalamu'alaikum Wr. Wb.

Rnr please!


End file.
